


How To Kill A Beast: Not to Mention That Third Time Happening Right Now!

by Helicon



Series: ModounBubble’s Time-Extended Gift Fic [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Cervical Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Intersex, Jealousy, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/Other, but also consent, dubcon, handjobs, it’s a little complicated, typical Bloodborne cause of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicon/pseuds/Helicon
Summary: The Moon Presence has a very different view of the situation between her Hunters.





	How To Kill A Beast: Not to Mention That Third Time Happening Right Now!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ModounBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModounBubble/gifts).



> ...and a happy New Year!

“Think we made it upset?”

“She's a finicky and possessive one, what can I say.”

Awfully calm, like this wasn't the first time the Moon Presence had descended from the heavens with a wrath befitting what must have been a god, Gehrman clutched at her long fingers that, at the moment, were pinning his whole body against the tree.

“She likes her humans — yes, I know you're right there but it's just an observation, and I'm talking to the Hunter. I'll be more than happy to get back to sending them home once you let go of me.”

Something resonated in both their brains: _My Hunter._

The Hunter stumbled back, pinching the bridge of their nose. A migraine was coming on, the unfortunate side-effect of direct eldritch contact, they could feel it. “She likes her humans, huh? Think she'll be letting you go anytime soon?”

“I'm starting to doubt it, actually.” He squirmed against the force holding him to the tree trunk, starting to try and pry her fingers off of him, but to no avail -- she was stronger inherently, and had already all but paralyzed him temporarily from the waist down. Looking rather defeated, he nodded toward the scythe he'd dropped upon being grabbed, and the Hunter picked it up. “You know what to do. She'll let you free yourself, I'm sure…”

“Wait. What?”

“Just remember to follow through, it's important that you — _stop that_ , they're still here —”

“You've tried it on yourself?”

“That is not the issue!”

“Obviously she didn't let you do it! Why d’you think she'd let me?”

“Because she just wants one of us.” Gehrman bit his tongue as the heel of the Moon Presence’s palm dug into a sensitive spot. “And I'd rather — you weren't — stuck here longer than you need to _what the hell do you think you're doing?!”_

The Great One reeled back with a shriek as the Hunter struck her hind leg, though she didn't seem to be in much pain. Her back relaxed its shocked arch and she turned her hollow face to them, the tendrils on her head dropping and an air of betrayal washing over the three of them.

“Shit.”

“I'd turn that on yourself, now.”

“I'm not leaving! Not yet!”

Having lost what little control he had over the situation, Gehrman turned his attention back to the Moon Presence and restarted his efforts in trying to make her let go. “You see what you're doing? Let me take care of this. It isn't your place to deal with unruly hunters, let me go, let me do my job—“

She lowered him back to the ground, but turned on the Hunter immediately after. With the strength returned to his legs, Gehrman made short work of catching up with the Hunter, grabbing them from behind to wrest the untransformed burial blade from their hands. When he finally loosened their grip, the blade was cast from both their hands by an unseen force, and in mere seconds Gehrman found himself trapped beneath the Hunter, on the ground, both pinned down by the spidery fingers of the Moon Presence.

“It wouldn't have come to this if you had just done what I said!”

“You think I'm gonna let her just keep whatever this is happening? I've killed greater Great Ones than this!”

“Oh, like that makes you special!”

“But I did!”

“And look where you are now—!”

A wayward tentacle brushed up between both their legs.

“...think she's mad that we fucked that one time?”

“Those two times.”

“Oh yeah.”

The Hunter yelped as the Moon Presence tore their pants from front to back, one claw grazing against their clit and leaving them terrified at the thought of smelling blood soon after. They didn't, but the fear lingered until they felt legs forcibly spreading and Gehrman trembling beneath them. Judging by the sounds he was making, it likely wasn't just from nerves.

Something firm pressed against their lips and dove in, smooth like silk, thrashing within them and forcing their hips around. It rammed against their cervix like it was trying to break through. In an effort to distract themselves from the pulsating pain, the Hunter flipped themselves around and grabbed Gehrman’s wrists, placing his hands on their hips — and he went so willingly along with it that for a moment they thought he'd lost the ability to move on his own — and yanked down their mask to lock their lips to his. It was more an act of self-preservation than anything, but from the way he was starting to feel them up a little more thoroughly, they got the idea that he was enjoying it plenty.

Which, they supposed, was a thin silver lining, but a silver lining nonetheless. They would have liked one for themselves, at any rate...

Gehrman smiled into their mouth and circled the base of their clit with his fingertips, pulling the hood down with each buck of their hips. It was always at least a little hard — that was the reality of it all — but as the Hunter’s clit stiffened, thickened further, the sensation slowly became unbearable. They needed to come, they needed to—

They forgot about it quickly when the Moon Presence’s tendril broke through the wall of their cervix, and they screamed like nothing else, muffled but not quite enough to avoid an echo. The movement, they found, was intolerable; each thrust reinforced a fuzzy black border around their vision until they finally passed out to the sound of tearing fabric and a short gasp below them.

With the now-unyielding weight of the Hunter on top of him, and the tentacle working almost lovingly into his ass, Gehrman truly had nowhere to go. The Moon Presence leaned in towards them both, cradling the unconscious Hunter in her hand, and placed them down next to him. Her rumbling purrs resonated in his head like an echo, then changed to a disappointed gurgle as he cringed away from a tendril making to touch his face.

“I told you, I'd take care of it,” he muttered. “There really was no need to — _hah_ — to knock them out like that--”

Passing the tendril under his chin, the Great One lifted his head up to better face her. She murmured something too deep in pitch to comprehend, and gave the tentacle inside him a gentle push upwards to draw that sound from him again.

“We can't get this over with before they wake up, can we…”

As most rhetorical questions do, his went unanswered, and she angled his hips up with a lumbering shrug. She posed a question herself, driving her tentacle deeper.

“Humans don't — work — like — tha-ha-at, oh—! Touch it all you want but nothing’s going to happen now—“

Harsh, angry chimes and runes flickered in his head. “No, they did _not_ ruin anything for you,” he said between gasps. One hand wrapped around his left leg, spreading both of them further as the Moon Presence lowered her head towards his face and slipped a second in.

The thought occurred that perhaps he shouldn't have been enjoying something like this, but then again, he had that thought every time they went through this whole number. So when Gehrman finally made himself relax and put up no sass, the Moon Presence cocked her head in confusion, but seemed overall pleased with him — enough to give what she deemed affection, and lift his squirming body closer to her face to nuzzle.

Their moment was interrupted by the pained moans of the Hunter waking up. Any attempt they made to stand or even sit was thwarted by the complete numbness of their pelvis, and so they were left to lay on their back as the Moon Presence turned her attention back to them.

From what the Hunter could see, Gehrman and the Great One were sharing one last, brief exchange as she placed him down in the flowers.

“If you think you’re going to — _...oh.”_ The tentacles inside him gave a sharp twist and drew the ‘oh’ out far. She covered his mouth before he could make any more protest — the only warning the Hunter had before the Great One’s attention was fully turned on to them was the frankly horrified look in Gehrman's eyes.

Whatever she had in store, they knew they wouldn't like it.

A gentle breeze swept white lily petals over both hunters, the ground seemed to sway, and as the Hunter shut their eyes and tried to shut their legs they felt resistance. It was more than enough to stretch the Hunter to what would have been nauseatingly past their limit if they could feel it, but when they opened their eyes bile rose in their throat anyway. They turned their head — Gehrman was looking pointedly away, his cheeks red, clawing at the tentacle covering his mouth and making soft noises behind it.

The intrusion settled heavily inside them, invisible to the eye looking on from outside but a new weight to the Hunter. The tentacle doubled up on itself as the Moon Presence found herself out of room, creating an uneven lump in their stomach.

“Oh no, oh, no, oh no no no no no,” they whispered. Their hands reflexively came down to touch it, to relieve at least a little of the ache building up, but instead goosebumps covered their skin on contact. Insides fluttering and convulsing, they threw back their head, choked back a moan, and ignored the wetness of their inner thighs. No way had they just come from that. No way.

The limb curled and progressed upward, to prod at their ribcage and knock the air out of their lungs. Their blood ran cold; they broke into a chilly sweat as, out of the corner of their eye, they saw the Moon Presence extend the tentacle blocking Gehrman’s mouth to cover the rest of his face, making him thrash worse in a futile attempt to get some breathing room.

They watched him dig his short nails into the slippery limb and try to pry it off that way, but eventually the Moon Presence relented — on them both. The second the Hunter managed to get a breath was the same time their body was lowered again to the ground, their whole middle had begun to bruise and their legs still trembled despite being on solid ground. The Moon Presence leaned down closer to Gehrman, rubbed her face on his shoulder like a loving cat, and mumbled something at him that the Hunter couldn’t quite understand.

Whatever it was, he nodded almost desperately, like he wasn’t entirely sure what he was agreeing to.

She wrapped a tentacle around the Hunter’s throat, and held it long enough for them to fade from the Dream. No fanfare, nothing. They just disappeared.

In almost an instant, Moon Presence laid down on her side, purring and making all kinds of noises. One arm reached out and pulled Gehrman closer towards her — to hold him close to her body as he squirmed, completely overwhelmed, and wordlessly, mindlessly, whined his own displeasure. Her thin hips gently bucked up towards his and drove the the tentacle deeper inside, her other hand stroked the back of his head with just the briefest tug of hair.

 _Hush,_ buzzed the now-matronly voice of the Moon Presence in his head. _Hush_. Her claws grazed gingerly down his back, leaving skin intact but tearing his coat.

_My Hunter._


End file.
